


Diplomacy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack’s a very attractive young guy and he knows it. He also knows that Pitch knows it.I just wanna see Jack attempting to seduce Pitch: prancing about in front of him, randomly walking past shirtless, making pretties from the ice, etc…Pitch is totally interested, but he’s a little busy angsting and trying to take over the world. Maybe post-movie stuff happens."So I went AU for this. Jack’s a spy/seductor who’s supposed to be seducing King Pitch to distract him from this war of conquest he’s planning against High Protector Sanderson’s nation. It isn’t working.MAY NOT BE PURE BLACKICE.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/22/2014.

1/24/38475  
  
Dear High Protector Sanderson,  
  
King Pitch is a stone. His plans for war continue apace with no sign of stopping, despite my best efforts to distract him. Yes, my _best_ efforts. At least, the best efforts I could manage given the utter lack of physical contact between us. After all, he must be the one to initiate it, and he has shown no sign that he plans to. Sadly, I feel I might be succumbing to distraction by him, instead, leaving me with only my natural charms—which certainly aren’t enough to seduce a king, not in _this_ court.  
  
You know he looks exactly as you described him? Not so pretty as the official portrait, but…compelling, to say the least.  
  
But he is NOT as easy to seduce as you claimed. I have behaved ridiculously—well, more ridiculously than normal, and his hawklike gaze barely lingers on me! I’ve appeared in court in clothes that leave so little to the imagination that I can name over a dozen courtiers who I’m sure now imagine little else. Fun at home, a nightmare here. Even conceding to the more modest fashions of his kingdom doesn’t move Pitch, though. He appears unmoved by the rarity of my blue eyes or the strangeness of my white hair.  
  
And I’m left wishing he would dress as our court thinks proper.  
  
You know, I’ve even contrived to have him catch me in the bath? Now, that was dangerous because I had to sneak into his private suite right before he went in to bathe (at some awful pre-dawn hour, no less). Thank the Moon he at least doesn’t use cold water. And still! Not a blush, not a stammer, and certainly not a ravishment that could keep him away from the war room for a good long while. At least I managed to convince him that I had snuck in as a lark, because others had said he had the best bathtub in the palace (he does). I think I may have gotten a few guards fired, though. After all, if I could get in, surely a spy could. Well, he’s not _wrong_ …  
  
Sandy, I can only assume he must have changed since you met him. He’s not one to chase anyone that smiles at him. The only times he’s ever looked even slightly pleased with me have been when I’ve come close to letting my cover slip—metaphorically, that is. I think he wants—if he wants anyone—someone who’s willing to be his adversary, his mental equal.   
  
I could be that for him. I think I want to. But it would be far more dangerous than simple physical seduction. The king is not charming but he has such charms…  
  
I await your advice. In the meantime, I’m going to try to discover some deeper motives to this war. Simple conquest is _not_ what this man’s mind bends to.  
  
–Jack  
  
2/8/38475  
  
Dear High Protector Sanderson,  
  
You _will not_ believe the rumors of what’s really behind this war. Also, if I might be so bold, I’d like to suggest just one more personal diplomatic visit before the troops start marching.  
  
–Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I mean you gotta have fun with these prompts
> 
> marypsue said: All right, this one made me grin like an idiot.


End file.
